Brian Bradley
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kitchener, ON, CAN | draft = 51st overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 1999 }} Brian Bradley (born 21 January 1965) is a former professional player from Kitchener, Ontario. Bradley played for a number of different hockey teams in several different leagues. He played for the London Knights in the early 1980s before being selected in 51st overall, in the 3rd round, by the Calgary Flames in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. Bradley spent a season with the Canadian National Team before moving to the National Hockey League (NHL) for good. Playing career After palyong junior hockey with the London Knights, Bradley was drafted 51st overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. Brian Bradley's NHL debut came in the 1985–86 season with the Calgary Flames, where he saw very limited action (only 5 regular season games and one playoff game), although his first playoff game was during the 1986 Stanley Cup Finals against the Montreal Canadiens. He would spent most of the season with the Moncton Golden Flames (Calgary's minor league team), where he was linemates with future superstar Brett Hull. In 1988, after arriving back from playing with Canadian National Team, where he spend most of the 1986–87 NHL season playing, Bradley was traded to the Vancouver Canucks. During the 1989 playoffs, Bradley would tie rookie Trevor Linden with a team-leading 7 points in seven games. His best regular season totals with the Canucks came in the 1989–90 season when he scored a team respectable 48 points and was awarded The Canuck's "Most Exciting Player" Award by Canuck fans. He started out the 1990–91 season playing strongly, only to be traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs for mobile defenceman Tom Kurvers. In 1992, the expansion Tampa Bay Lightning acquired him in the 1992 NHL Expansion Draft, and he would become the team's first star. He would score the team's first preseason goal against the Minnesota North Stars. He would set personal highs in goals, assists and points before the All-Star Break. At the end of Tampa Bay's inaugural season, Bradley lead the team with a career high 42 goals and 86 points. He played well enough throughout the season that he also made his NHL All-Star debut. In 1995–96 he set a personal high of 56 assists. That same year the Lightning debuted in the NHL playoffs. The next season (1996–97) Brian Bradley would score the first goal in the history of the Ice Palace Arena. Unfortunately, he would be sidelined for most of the rest of the season due to nagging injuries. He would play with the Lightning until retiring due to chronic injuries on 23 December, 1999. Career statistics NHL jersey numbers *1986–88, Calgary Flames, #14 *1988–91, Vancouver Canucks, #10 *1991–92, Toronto Maple Leafs, #44 *1992–98, Tampa Bay Lightning, #19 NHL ALL-Star jersey numbers *1992–93, #14 *1993–94, #19 References * Category:Born in 1965 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Flames players Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:1988 Olympian Category:London Knights alumni Category:Moncton Golden Flames players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Retired in 1999